U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0034669 discloses a process for producing light color rosins ester resin, preferably based on tall rosin. The process allows for the use of lower colored or darker tall oil rosin in the production of low color rosin esters.
WO 2015/048402 discloses compositions which include an ethylene polymer derived from at least one polar monomer with one or more ester groups, which polymerize with ethylene, (e.g., a copolymer derived from ethylene and vinyl acetate or a copolymer derived from ethylene and n-butyl acrylate) and a rosin ester. The rosin ester can have a low hydroxyl number (e.g., a hydroxyl number six or five or less), a low acid number (e.g., an acid number often or less), a low PAN number (e.g., a PAN number of eight or less), or combinations thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,781 discloses polyhydric alcohol rosin esters which had been modified with an aromatic dibasic acid such that the softening point of the acid-modified polyhydric alcohol rosin ester is higher than that of a comparable unmodified polyhydric alcohol rosin ester.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,820,265 discloses formations of rosin esters which are typically made by the reaction of a mixture of isomeric C20 tricyclic mono-carboxylic acids.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,152 discloses a method for esterifying rosins with a polyol under esterification conditions to produce a rosin ester. The specification also describes a method for preparing an adhesive from the rosin ester.
There exists an ongoing need in the art for novel rosin esters having some user and/or process-desired combination of properties.